beyond_the_edgefandomcom-20200214-history
The End Of A World
The End Of A World '''is the thirty-first episode of ''BEYOND THE EDGE ''and the nineteenth episode of Season 2. Plot The group stops when the shaking begins. They all look out the window facing the sea but see nothing. Enigma: What the fuck is going on? Enigma then looks out a window facing the city and sees something in the distance. Enigma: The hell is that?! There is a giant black cloud that seems to swallow most of the city in its mist, leaving behind nothing. The rest of the group comes over to the window and they are awestruck too. Oakley steps back from the window and tugs on Shemaiah's shirt. Oakley: Dude, where the hell is that portal room? Shemaiah: Uh, follow me Oakley. Oakley and the rest of the four heroes follow, along with Mason and Jay Mack. Enigma: Hey! Get back here. Enigma runs toward the heroes but they are already up the stairs and on the second floor. Tyler: Okay, where is the portal room? Shemaiah ushers them over to the library quickly and they see an opening in the wall near the back, with a staircase leading up. Sapphire: Up here? Shemaiah: Yes. They climb up just as Enigma and Rocky enter the room. The heroes reach the top of the staircase and see windows all around the room, showing that the black cloud has gotten closer to the tower. Oakley: Okay, which portal is the Underworld? Mason: How are we supposed to know? Oakley: Well I think it's this red one right here. Oakley points to a red portal. Mason: Well I don't know, why don't you tr- Blowtorch, Enigma, and Rocky emerge from the staircase. Enigma: Hey fuck- The ground shakes again, more violently than before Jay Mack: Uh, guys, I think we should, uh, worry about that black, uh, thing. Enigma turns around to look at it, he sees that the black cloud is getting closer to them faster. Oakley steps back from the window. Oakley: Yeah guys, I think we should listen to Jay. The ground shakes really violently this time, and the group sees that the black cloud has swallowed the first of the building, weakening the supports. Blowtorch: Maybe hold on to something! Blowtorch's grabs one of the rails as the building falls towards the ocean. Oakley and the rest of the group scream as the building slowly falls into towards the ocean. Oakley: Get in one of the portals! Our heroes fall into a green portal. Jay, Mason, and Shemaiah fall into a yellow portal, Enigma and Rocky fall into the red portal. Blowtorch: Fuck! Might as well too! Blowtorch lets go of the rails and free falls into a blue portal as the camera zooms out to reveal the tower slowly hitting the water, and then shortly is engulfed by the black mass. The camera zooms into the black mass. Showing that everything there has been turned black and it withering away, the people are frozen in time, some who have been engulfed whilst running away and others that have been swallowed when they were completely oblivious to the cloud. Shadow creatures slowly take over the landscape, consisting of Void Rhinos and other menacing looking creatures. Dimension 649, has been corrupted. The screen fades to black, and the words ''BEYOND THE EDGE '''appear in big, bold, blue letters. Episode chronology Duel! < Previous '''The End Of A World '''Next > ''? Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Canon